Truth or Dare & More
by Issy Eaton
Summary: This is my first fan fic! I tried to have no errors forgive me if I do. This is sortta self explanatory by the title so yeah. Everyone in Divergent but Al is in it. Rated T for language. This will not be only truth or dare. Reminder: This is my first one! Please review and I'll post more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Tri-is." Tobias moans as I pull away from our kiss. I placed first! Yes! "Tobias I have to go get ready for Zeke's party. You of all people should know we're going to play truth or dare and what the penalty is." He sighs and nods.

I start to think about how Christina is reacting right now. As I walk back to the dorms I decide to stop at Tobias's apartment and borrow a backpack. When I reach his apartment I must have been walking for a long time because he is already there. I open his door and find him on his couch watching T.V. I lay down next to him and cuddle into his side. He wraps his arms around my small frame. "I love you Tris." He whispers. I'm stunned. "I love you too, Tobias." I reply with a smile. He kisses me and electricity pulses through me. I want to have to escape this cruel and stupid world and become apart of him instead. He pulls away first and says, "Not that I don't love this, but you should probably go and get ready." I nod, get up, and grab a backpack out of his closet.

When I get to the dorm I pack pajamas and fresh clothes just in case we end up spending the night. Which we probably will. I end up wearing a black miniskirt over black leggings, a black cami, a black tank top over that, and a black crop top over that. I topped it all off with my favorite black high tops and leather jacket. I quickly apply makeup and run to the door while pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Woah. Who are yo and what have you done with Tris?" That's how I'm usually greeted by a drunk Zeke. " Thanks. Now can I come in?" I reply. He nods and moves over so I can get in. I am immediately greeted by the heavy smell of alcohol. Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Will, Christina, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, and Lynn are in the middle of the room 'drunk dancing'. Christina, sadly, sees me and bombs me with questions on why I didn't tell her about me and Tobias. When I'm done answering all of her questions. I go over to Tobias and kiss him. I meant for it to be a peck on the lips but he held me there.

The reason we had to pull apart is because of Chris coming up to me and tapping me on the shoulder repeatedly. We pull apart and it down with everyone else in our deformed circle. "Okay. Everyone knows how to play and has a bag, right?" He is answered by nods and a chorus of 'yeahs'. "I'll go first," Shauna says, "Hmmm… Tris! Truth or dare?" I shrug and say, "Dare." She smirks. "I dare you and Four to play 7 minutes in the bedroom over there." "Okay." I all I say. "You better not defile my bed!" Is what we get from Zeke. Just to mess with him I say, "I make no promises!" As soon as the door is shut we're making out.

When they all come in I'm on the wall, literally, with Tobias's hands underneath my upper thighs supporting me. "Lynn decide your fate." I say dramatically. "DARE!" She screams. "I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on!" I say. "Eric…" She mumbles. "What was that?" Uriah asks. "Eric!" She screams. We gawk at her. Marlene is the first to speak. "Really? That ass hat!" Lynn nods as she blushes a deep crimson."Four, t or d?" She asks trying to get the attention off her. "Dare." He replies. "I dare you not to kiss Tris for the rest of the day." He quickly removes his shirt and kisses me to prove his point. "Lauren Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless." She states simply. "Run around the Pit screaming 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns' in a tutu." He says with a smirk. "Fine." She answers reluctantly as Zeke runs to go get a tutu. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guy sorry I haven't updated lately things have just been hectic with school and all the other shit in my life right now. This chapter will be longer and better than the others. You know the drill I'm not Veronica. R&R!**

* * *

When we all get back from Lauren's "little dance" in the Pit we are all rolling around on the ground laughing, even Tobias. "Alright, I will not be the only one embarrassed tonight! Uri Truth or Dare?" She says with a smirk. "Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" he shrieks. Two words: big and mistake.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with... hmmm..." she thinks for a while and says "Tris." She smirks. Tobias tightens his arms around me so that I don't mall Lauren. Although I tried to get out of his arms multiple times, none of my attempts worked. Uriah just looks shocked until he comes out of his daze and cones over and extends his hand down to me. I take it and we walk into the bedroom.

As soon as the door is closed he pins me up against the wall next to door and kisses me. Hard. He pulls away smiles and leaves a trail of kisses from the corner of my mouth down to my ravens and kisses them. Then he kisses back up to my ear and nibbles on my ear lobe. I involuntarily let out a very light moan, but Uriah heard it because I can feel his smile against my lips when they come back to mine again.

The the door swings open and there stands Marlene and Tobias. "Seven minutes is up." Tobias growls. Uriah slowly gets off me and walks out of the room. I wipe my mouth off and kiss Tobias. At some point it turns into a make-out session and my heart rate picks up. Then a pillow is thrown at our heads but Tobias catches it and throws it back. We hear an ow come from Zeke and finally break apart. We sit back down and continue the game.

"Hey Mar, you know the question." Uriah says. "Truth." She replies turning to face Uriah. "Pansycake!" Uriah screams which earns him a death glare from Mar. "Okay, Okay. Bed, Wed, or Dead, me, Will, Zeke." he says. She thinks for a minute before replying, "Bed Zeke, Wed Uriah, Dead Will." (A/N I didn't mean for that to happen sorry!) "Hey!" Will shouts. I look up and see Tobias glaring at Uriah, still. So, I turn towards him, straddle him and kiss him he kisses me back, hard. "Tris truth or dare?!" Marlene asks. I pull away from Tobias and turn back around facing the group still sitting on his lap. "Dare." I reply confident with my answer. "I dare you to kiss Zeke for thirty seconds every time someone says dare for the next three rounds." she says with a smirk. This is probably pay back for the seven minutes with Uriah thing.

I remove my crop top to reveal my black tank top. "Uh... Will!" I scream. "Dare." he replies. Oh this is going to be good! " I dare you to go to the Pit, slow dance with some random girl and come back here with her." I say. He glares at me and we walk out to the pit and the first one we see is Tori so he goes up to her slides his arms around her waist and starts to dance with her. He receives a huge slap across the face and Tori starts yelling profanities at him. "YOU DICK! YOU HAVE A MOTHER FUDGING GIRLFRIEND!" Is all I can get from her conversation with him until she calms down and he explains everything and brings he back to the game I arrive a few minutes before them and all on the ground laughing.

"What the hell happened?!" Zeke screams. "Y-you'll s-see." is all I can get out before Tori and Will walk in and everyone, even Christina, starts laughing. "Hey Tori, truth or dare?" Will asks. "Dare." she replies nonchalantly. "I dare you to go and find Eric, while wearing a unicorn suit, and hug him until he pries you off him."Okay." she replies with a smile. They leave the room and me and Tobias take this time to make out. When he starts biting my lip I let him and then I start to feel the electricity pulse through me. Then Will bursts through the door laughing and Tori comes in behind him without the unicorn costume on and has a smug smile on her face.

"What happened?" Shauna asks. I think we all want to know the answer to that. "Well, Tori found Eric and hugged him and he got her off him. When he did he told her off and said she was, and I quote, "an ugly old wrench". Tori slapped him so hard there is going to be an indent on his face, I swear! Then she took off the unicorn costume and forced him into it. Then that brings us to where we are now." he ends. We are all silent for a minute until we all start laughing again except Zeke who's pouting. "Well now I'm never gonna get that suit back!" he whines.

Once everyone is calmed down Tori asks Shauna the question. "Dare." Shauna replies. "I dare you to go up to Max and propose with an onion ring. Then walk away not waiting for an answer." Tori replies. Shauna looks between Tori, Zeke, and her dress. Then back at Zeke, clearly not wanting to do so she removes her dress. Zeke stares at her for a moment and he just starts grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Zeke, truth or dare?" Shauna asks."D-dare." Zeke replies still staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "I dare you to stop staring at me." Shauna says in monotone looking away from Zeke. Shaking his head no, Zeke removes his shirt and asks Tobias. Which Tobias replies with, "Dare."

"Go play seven minutes with Tris, again." Zeke says not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. Without hesitation Tobias and I get up and walk to the closet. As soon as the door closes we are kissing, again. They find us in the same position we were in the first time. Me on the wall with Tobias supporting me.

When we walk back out clearly we weren't the only ones who were kissing. Everyone in the room has really messed up hair and Lauren is no longer here. I shrug and go sit on Tobias's lap. "Hey Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear, "truth or dare?" I shiver and reply at the same voice level, "Dare."


End file.
